


Darling, We're Both on the Wing

by afflatussolace



Series: where you go fate will surely follow [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Il Mheg (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), alphinaud goes for a flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afflatussolace/pseuds/afflatussolace
Summary: Breathe, and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky.Reuploaded from myblog. For the ffxivwrite2020 event held on tumblr.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: where you go fate will surely follow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Darling, We're Both on the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #06 [free write] - Flutter  
>  _"sensation of tremulous excitement’ / ‘fly unsteadily"_

  
  


“I don’t recall you ever mentioning you could fly, Illya.” There’s no hiding the envy in his voice, or the slight puff of his cheeks as he recalls the way she’d made quick work of the Fuath’s prank by hovering effortlessly across the terrifying, endless chasm whilst they fought Aenc Thorn in the throne room of Griaules Revier palace.

It had been the first he’d seen her with a pair of wings, a bright and dazzling pair made with aetheric energy bursting forth from the flat of her back. He remembers their ardent glow, and being blinded by her sheer radiance as she’d turned her back to him and fearlessly leaped across the canyon. And they had carried her like the wind, high into the air while he could do naught but suffer at his terrible lack of flight, and equally terrible sense of balance. 

A wry smile spreads across the dwarven woman’s face, as she plucks a singular pink flower that matched the hues of the dusted color painted across her normally fair cheeks, that quickly spread to the tips of her pointed ears as Alphinaud reaches a hand out to grasp hers.

“It was only recently I’d learned how.” she finally answers, drawing her eyes away from his earnest gaze to stick the stem of her newly acquired flower into her already filled basket, and it fits right at home among the other rainbow of beautiful plants she’d harvested as a favor for the pixies. “Though, at the moment I can only manage lift off for but a mere few seconds.”

“That is still a few seconds more impressive than what I can manage.” Which is to say, none at all.. but Alphinaud was ever a man who always saw pride and greatness in things she would otherwise always remain blind to. 

“Are you envious?” 

Had the words come from someone such as…the twelve forbid, his sister, or any of the other members of the scions for that matter, he would have certainly taken it to be a tease, or even a remark that bordered on the edge of an insult he’d have taken some offense with. 

But Illya was ever a woman with great consideration for others, and perhaps more importantly the one person in the world he’d gladly honestly admit all of his shortcomings and diffidence towards. Because yes, he certainly was envious, and she will always be the first person he would ever admit that to. The gift of flight, for how ever short lived it is, will always be a boon to the one who wields such power. He’d never have to fear any great heights or deep oceans ever again were he able to fly, and the Warrior of Darkness herself must certainly be aware of that.

His huff and forced chuckle was all the answer she needs, but she deigns to not speak until he could answer in his own words.

“Of course.” The grip on her hand tightens, and she comforts him by nudging the side of his hand against her side, flashing a sweet smile up at him that causes his heart to flip and churn in the confines of his chest. 

“I could teach you.”

“Oh, no. I appreciate your offer, Illya.. But I doubt I’d be able to. My capacity for magic doesn’t quite match yours.” What disparaging remarks Alphinaud made that would be quick to sink the corner of Illya’s lips and eyebrows was but mere facts in his eyes. It wasn’t derogatory if he knows that most of the world will never truly be able to be comparable to her, the hero of multiple realms of all people. “Truly, to be helplessly rooted to the ground best suits someone like me”

But there was little difference between them in her eyes, and what gaps in their talent would always place his in favor far above her own in her mind. Alphinaud gave himself far too little credit, a completely far cry from the young master she’d remembered braving the coils of bahamut with. 

“D-don’t say that.” 

There were a few things in this world Alphinaud feared more than his crippling phobia of drowning, aside from the obvious universal fear everyone had of losing loved ones, that is.. and his ultimate achilles heel nobody save for the most trusted would know of would be the glistening of Illya’s eyes. 

They glittered enough in the midst of reflected light, and he’d always get lost in the depths of her stare, like drifting auroras and a canvas of stars are wont to do. ‘And they are made more terrifyingly beguile when they are glistening with tears, magnifying and reflecting every little bits of his regrets and shame right back at him like mirrors. 

“I-I’m sorry!” He’s quick to retract his words, reaching his free hand out to brush his finger against the moistened tips of her lashes. 

The sun’s beginning to set, casting a coral hue across the sky. The wings of Lyhe Ghiah shines ever on, a beacon of light even as the light of the day will soon fade to night, a gift brought to the residents of Norvrandt by the very woman he loved. 

In the day, her pure white hair drapes over her like a wedding veil, and sunlight shone upon their silken strands make them almost appear translucent in their hue. And now, the sunset glow made her hair shimmer as they drifted and fluttered in the wind, outshone only by her radiant smile. 

“What if I gave you a taste, then?”

“A taste?” Alphinaud’s tilts his head inquisitively. 

Illya doesn’t answer him, not immediately.. and his palm feels empty when she pulls her hand away from his to set the basket of flowers down on the ground. 

Her wings are incandescent, yet somehow brighter, larger and more spectacular than he remembers them to be. Perhaps it was the rays of sun beating down upon him, bathing all of her in a welcoming glow.. or perhaps it was diamond like shine of her aetheric wings, lightly fluttering just as his heart was.

As she hovers over him and her luster casts a shadow over him, the glitter in her eyes shimmered with glee. 

“Hold on to me tightly. And I do mean tightly.” 

How could he say no despite the trepidation of what is to come? And yet with no guarantee of safety, no further words, and not even the hope of a backup plan, he could not help but to reach his hand out to take hers. 

Tightly it is. 

They won’t be missed, at least for these few moments, when nothing but the thrill of having the wind knocked out of his lungs matters. Alphinaud trembles, as terrified as he is excited. He never thought he’d meet the day he wishes to be robbed of words to speak, to be swept away and to think of the threat of plummeting to his death to be nothing but an honor. At the very least, the view would be a sweet last memory, and the chilling breeze would be a comfort right next to her.

He’s thoroughly forgotten her limitations as well as his own as he feels nothing but the world beneath his feet, the rays of the setting sun kiss his cheek, and the warmth of her presence embrace his entire being.


End file.
